Guns and Roses
by Diaochan
Summary: Anyone Want to Read? After all of his based values and veiws on life have been shattered, Enishi Yukishiro recides into Rakuminmura with his sister's diary, but, who knew that love came in both guns and roses? A revival story.


Chapter 1 : A Step on a Crack Holy molly, I'm writing ANOTHER Enishi fan fiction. Hahaha! This one I promise is more intricate and serene. I've had this idea for quite sometime. It takes place after everything when Enishi is sitting in his poor little crap hole with Tomoe's diary. Well I hope you enjoy this! If I can get ONE dedicated reader I promise I WILL update. THIS WHOLE STROY WILL BE DEDICATED TO YOU FAITHFUL READER! If only you will read:D I will warn you though, this might (if given the drive) turn out to be some intensive reading. Therefore it is for a pondering and inquisitive person. If you didn't know, I now love my dictionary (though I may warn you some grammar mistakes may be present... Haha...ha...ha...eh... ) so if you are having trouble following along, just tell me. Of course, that is just me boasting a bit and being ignorant. I KNOW you all love reading fanfictions and love intricate ones. So therefore, I WHOLE HEARTEDLY enjoy (and want) criticisms and critiques. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, Rurouni Kenshin and any of the characters in this story that are from there are NOT MINE. Otherwise if not from the series then, hahaha. They are mine INDEED. -  
A step on a crack.  
One more step in a life that lead to nowhere. A crack had, what could be considered, a life to be noted, something had to put it there, a line that separated two parts of this earth. For all one could know, underneath that one crack in the ground could be the gateways to the malicious inferno, as so noted by Dante and what a poet he was. A small crack contained many wonders, and many means to which it could have gotten there, but usually it only needed one, one simple thing, a triggering target that could set it free. So deep it could be, that it could separate the two worlds in which beings and demons intertwine to make one horrifying masterpiece.  
The white haired man, who had pounced on this crack that very day, could not have cared less, though never knowing that he himself was one. A pathway between too worlds, so deep, so interesting if only given the time to be pondered upon. He brushed his way past the old man that he now took residence with. A man who until recently, had never ment anything to him, a phantom in a world of darkness, now full fledged and in the flesh, back to help a son with a life that need not too be wasted. Fathers are very interesting in the way that they change through life. Some can become cruel and plebeian and develop a heart that cannot be pierced even with the finest tool, but most, most soften. Most become a bit softer than they have ever been in their lives, for children can change your whole world until it is like a pagan feast gone horribly wrong. As to say, so different from what everyday life used to be. This is what the man had feared, and therefore fled away from it, never knowing that fate would push him back towards his blood one again, to be connected and to resurrect.  
"Enishi!" said the man smiling unconsiquently. "How much time can one outing take?" Enishi stopped in his path, his strong tall figure seeming to be taken aback by this question, his aquamarine eyes seemed to darken from their natural hue as often when he seemed to when he pondered. His bodystructue slightly moved at his shoulder joint, as his neck turned to face the old man. "An outing..." he said with a look of melancholy on his face, "an outing can take as much as a lifetime if only given time"  
And could he be right? Maybe life is just one great outing.  
He then took a step forward and walked straight ahead as if nothing had happened.  
"Poor kid." The old man said to himself as a thought of guilt shot through his worn brain, but so he resumed life.  
Poor indeed. A man who had once been at the top of his game, now a mess among messes. How high had he gone, only to sink back down to where he had been at the beginning, worthless, clueless, and alone. Well, not so much the last, for the old man had taken him in, but he would never understand and that distance, that distance that had accumulated between them, could not be broken. For every step that they took in their lives away from each other had expanded an invisible vortex so long, that were a bridge that could reach to our great moon and back could not connect the gap. And 20 years is quite a long time for such a life. Enishi proceeded to slump down into his drawn corner. It was an earthen wall that he seemed to sit against a lot, as different theories raced through his head. How? How could what he based his whole entire life around be false? He had been so careful, so precise, this revenge, yes, this revenge that consumed his soul, everything he had based his mortal life on was false and the key only lied in a little diary, a little diary that held all the secrets to all the lies, but left you wanting more information. His sisters diary. He thought that one man... that one demon had killed her, but yet he had not. Not in the means which he thought and while the demon, who he had focused his life around, told him a message of how he could make up for his life. A life of sins which he thought was justice, while this man, now named Kenshin walked out with everything and anything. For some reason this demon was now an angel in almost everyone else's eyes, while the poor white haired man was just seeing the transformation. Enishi's life had shattered right before him like a mirror leaving him only with pieces that would take him possibly forever to put back again.  
That is why he was now located in the place in which the wanderers go, the ones who are still picking up the pieces of their broken mirrors or some of them had just completely given up, but still walked on the shards left behind.  
That place was Rakuminmura.  
He clutched to the diary with a deep love in his heart, "Now that I know, will you not show the way?" He said to the air. "Anything in the least bit, some boost in the path I should have taken." As if waiting, he heard nothing, but the drifts of the pattern in the wasted air. Hopelessness consumed him, and he went back to reading.  
No sooner would he know than that the boost would come, in the most, somewhat mundane, but unlikely set of ways.

------------------------------

At the same time Enishi read, a boat at the harbor had just come up. Who would know that on this was the seed that would combine which the crack. Who would know that the two things would come together, to one day form a rose, that grow in the almost impossible of circumstances.

Many passengers scurried out of this boat, but out came two people not of this world, this life here in Japan. Two westerners of the unlikely caliber, seeming to be on opposite ends of the spectrum. One was a fine man of pedigree and charm, wearing a suit of satin that gleamed in the solar energy. His dark ebony brown hair slicked back in the fashion that was of the time. He twiddled with his mustache, slightly adjusting the curled ends as his icy, but warm blue eyes flashed from the effects of the sun. The sun was definitely his element, a fiery orb that sustained life, but yet could seem calm when it wanted to be. With him was what appeared to be a young man, standing at about 2 inches below him, but while the other was of fine stature and wealth, this one appeared to be of the lower class, with a rather effeminate face, all of his hair tucked underneath a rustic looking cap. Most of his face was hidden by this garment, pulled down so only the mouth and part of the nose was visible. With him was a medium sized suitcase, which was probably filled with the essentials. His shabby clothes made him fade into the crowd, as not to be noticed, as it should be. The former looked down a bit at his lesser companion, for just the glance could gain the others attention. The young lad, or so it seemed, had a strong sense of presence. "Are you sure this is what you want?" The man asked once again fidgeting with the ends of his mustache. The other responded in a soft but stern tone, "Yes, I am more than sure." He then proceeded to look forward at this great, new world he was entering, watching the clash of cultures.  
"Then you shall need this," the man nodded rummaging around in his coat jacket for something. He then proceeded to pull out a rose. "With this lies what I hope you will remember, and what lies to come." he said in a savory tone, slipping it into the smaller one's hands. The receiver, gently clutched it, and ran his fingers down it, as if looking for something.  
A compact note.  
"Isn't a rose such a sweet thing?" said the other placing a light kiss on the other's cheek. Some people stopped to look at this, one man kissing another. It was rather odd, but the people who had stopped were the ones who had no where to go, the ones who didn't have somewhere they needed to be. It made them inconsequential to any of the events. Both were aware of this, so the smaller replied in a feminine, but venomous tone,  
"Roses are sweet, but revenge is sweeter"  
And so he picked up the suitcase and trotted along, following the path of the rose. 


End file.
